Only You
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Only you can make me feel this way. Only you can make me do these things. Only you. Only You. Kai/Max One-shot. R&R PLZ!


_Hello duckies!  
Here's some Kai/Max goodness to fangirl over. I multi-tasked hard out on this lil ditty. Writing. Singing. Txting. And using the Dictionary, pretty much all at the same time. Haha i am vampire goddess bow down before me and my awesome Yaoi writing ways._

_(clears throat) Anyway, here you go a small one-shot of Yaoi goodness. _

_READ NOW!_

* * *

Kai watched Max playing with the small puppy that had someone found it's way into the backyard of Tyson's dojo. The pure unadulterated joy that brought his face to life almost brought a smile to his lips. Almost.

Max glanced up to see Kai's unwavering crimson gaze observing him. He smiled widely at the stoic captain before turning back to the small raucous puppy running circles around him barking madly. As it was he didn't see the small slight blush that crept up onto Kai's cheeks.

Turning his attention away from Max was harder than it had ever been before. Sighing under his breath he wished he could go back to being the unfeeling one who ignored the rest of his team and only spoke when it was convenient to him or utterly necessary. But he knew that was impossible. Especially with how utterly adorable Max was.

He knew the attraction for what it was immediately, a part of him scolded him for ever leaving Russia again. After all what did Japan hold for him that he couldn't attain easier in Russia? _Max_. His mind supplied for him effortlessly.

Yes, Russia didn't have Max and that was the main reason for his return. He had no desire to enter into the latest tournament that the BBA was putting on. Nor did he want to waste his time on the noob players that he would beat before he could finish blinking. But when he heard Max's cheerful voice on the other end of the phone line asking him to come back, well he couldn't ever refuse the chance to see Max's dimpled smile again.

Moving away from Max and the vexatious small puppy he silently crossed the yard and moved underneath the large oak tree that was still by some miracle standing and shading over half of the yard. Flopping down on his back he raised his arms and placed them behind his head. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

He was groggily roused from a magnificent dream to incessant giggles and a very wet tongue licking his cheek. Opening his eyes was the hardest thing he had ever done, he just wanted to go back to his dream where reality could be whatever he wanted and what he wanted was a naked Max and a can of whipped cream.

Reluctantly his eyes opened to see Max leaning over him with the small black and white border collie half in his lap and half on him. The imbecilic lummox was the one licking his face and destroying his fantasy.

"Sorry, Kai. I tried to keep him away from you but he ran over anyway. I guess he likes you." Max's simple statement was filled with his innocence. Even at the age of 22, Max was still very young.

Leaning up Kai reached over and grabbing Max by the collar of his shirt dragged him closer and kissed him. Just like that. No nervous or awkward glances. No beating around the bush. Simple and easy.

Kai wasn't sure what had made him kiss Max, other than the fact that it had been on his mind constantly since he returned. Maybe it was his steamy dream that had some effect. But waking up with Max leaning over him was just too much for him to take.

Max's arms wound around Kai's neck and shoulder pulling him closer as their lips collided and their tongues dueled with each other. His stomach was a writhing mass of snakes as his heart pounded fiercely and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Even though most of it was only going one direction, south.

He felt like a small child on christmas day. The excitement bubbled over and made him grip Kai harder as he tried to get as close to him as possible. In all his fantasy he had been brave and been able to just kiss Kai, but the reality of it would always burn away the fantasy. He could never have imagined in all the years he had been in love with Kai that he would just sit up and kiss him.

Or that Kai would ever have been that attracted to him to do so.

Kai felt like he was going up in flames. His body ached and burned so fierce that it was a wonder he didn't burn Max. The feel of him so tightly in his arms was almost his undoing, he had wanted this for years but had never had the courage to actually take what he wanted.

Despite what the others always said about him, he wasn't as confident as he portrayed to be. Especially when it came to his sexuality. He was a private person by nature and all the attention and homophobia that was in peoples hearts didn't help any.

It was hard enough being your own person with different beliefs and values let alone being gay. It's like throwing alcohol onto a already out of control forest fire.

It was easy with Max though. He already knew that he was gay. It was the last time he had ever gotten drunk with him. Too many things were let slip that night that never should have reached the light of day. Then again, something good did come out of it. Max _was_ kissing him back with the same amount of passion and need.

Pulling apart was the hardest thing either of them had done. Max could get addicted to kissing Kai. Kai was already addicted to kissing Max.

Both stared at each other breathing hard. Max's cheeks were flushed as his fingers played deftly in Kai's thick hair.

Taking a deep breath Kai did the second hardest thing in the world. For him at least.

"Max, will you go out with me?"

* * *

_(laughs manically) I know of at least 2 people who will kill me for that cliffy. But hell, i'm sure you can all figure out what Maxie's answer is i mean it's so obvious. . . or is it?_

**_REVIEW!_**

_Make me happy (sad face)_


End file.
